


Peach 🍑

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: How to suffer with "Call Me By Your name" movie cause I enjoy pain [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Break Up, Falling In Love, Italy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Elio Perlman, Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad Elio Perlman, Sad Ending, Separations, Summer, Summer Love, True Love, no beta we died like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "Elio felt the betrayal, but deeper than that, the pain in his chest. His heart resembles a peach, once a delicious and juicy fruit, now rotten and lifeless."





	Peach 🍑

**What is love?** He wondered for an instant; a question that appears simple but has thousands of answers, all complex, various and different. The human being is incredible in that aspect, emotions are and will always be a mystery to our existence because nobody knows what is true when we talk about feelings and sensations, no matter how sure one believes to be. That is why, when Elio lies down, he is unable to sleep because his mind is deceitful; the memories come back to him immediately as if it had happened yesterday; he remembers his mouth touching the other's, his flesh bristling to the touch of his big hands, his breath in his neck, his chest close to his own.

 

**Pleasure and pain.**

 

Now, instead of asking what is love, he asks, **is it worth it?** Elio has no proper answer, his consciousness says no, love is painful and it never lasts forever, but his subconscious screams that he must never forgets those moments, no matter how painful they are.

 

He chooses to stop thinking about it, he tries to convince himself that everything is a waste of time, that may be another person will come into his life; but no, he just wants to feel his beloved again, he wants to be in his arms once more, to sleep glued to him, to sweat and moan, to look at him for hours and get lost in every detail of his face.

 

Elio has no answers to his questions, but he is aware of something that no one else, just he, understands. In his memory remains untouched that 1983 summer in Italy. It is ironic, he says out loud, that love is so pleasant and so painful at the same time; emotions are like those varieties of plants in the garden of that Italian house that he used to spend with his family every summer; each flower, each fruit, each tree and herb have their properties, all rich and nourishing, but once you separate them from the ground, they wither and rot.

 

He once said to his beloved, _"Call me by your name."_

 

And call me when you feel lonely, call me when you need help, call me even for no reason. He never expected to be called because of a wedding, his marriage to another person.

 

 

Elio felt the betrayal, but deeper than that, the pain in his chest. His heart resembles a **peach** , once a delicious and juicy fruit, now rotten and lifeless.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 🍑


End file.
